Black Nail Polish
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: A cute fluff story. A witch has been reborn after 1000 years, and Kabuto is the ancestor of her rival, and a strange girl is her reincarnation, her new body. Orochimaru is locked up with the reincarnation whose skin smells of like an aphrodisiac. OroOC


Black Nail Polish

_Years ago, there was a war- villages against villages, brother against brother, father against son. Families fought, torn by the other side's offers of peace or chaos._

_Among them, was a woman with a cold look in her eyes, and bones hung around her neck. The blood of her enemies, polished her nails, and the grey matter of their brains, was on her lips. Even in a time of strange abilities, she was considered a witch and fought for the darker side._

_One Ninja among the others, cornered her, and they fought fiercely, before the Ninja, on the brink of death, put the last of his life into a costly jutsu to seal the Witch. The justu turned her into stone, and the great ninja died as she was sealed, forever._

_But just before she was turned to stone, she cursed the Ninja that when she was awakened, she would find his ancestor and slaughter his entire family tree. The subordinates of the Witch and the Ninja, tried to seek revenge for their dead masters. _

_The Witch's subordinates, sealed the Witch's tomb away, as the Ninja's turned him into marble, and they continued to fight, until a truce was called, 1000 years later, and the reincarnations of the two rivals were born. Each side has waited for centuries for the reborn of their masters._

~O~O~O~

"Lord Orochimaru, maybe, you should substitute this for that drug." A grey-haired boy offered, and a black-haired man looked up,

"Well- the effect on the test subject would be more intense- alright." The man agreed and injected the new drug into the test subject who cried out in pain and the two watched.

The shadows in the room twisted and turned and went onto the back wall, taking the form of a person, and the black haired man was intrigued. "Good evening, gentleman. You're cordially invited to the event of a lifetime. If you do not wish to come, that is fine, but we would like it if you would arrive."

"What's in it for us?" the boy asked, and the shadow man raised an eye,

"Food, women, money, men, drugs? I was told to give you the invitation, not bait you in to come." The Shadow Man told them bluntly, "If its knowledge you want, we have a very impressive vault of ancient technique scrolls and scrolls from all over the 5 nations of ninja techniques. Does that interest you?"

The black-haired man thought about it then smirked, "Sounds fun."

"So you accept? The coordinates to our get-together are under your foot." The shadows twisted and returned to their forms

~O~O~O~

"Orochimaru, Otokage, Leader of the Sound Village, and his attendant, Kabuto, a powerful medic nin." Someone announced as they entered, and several women approached them with offers. One of them offered Orochimaru a scroll, "My Lord, would you like to learn some new techniques?" He smirked and followed the woman to a small table, where others set down a platter, holding a mountain of scrolls, in front of him, and he happily helped himself. Kabuto looked around, as people danced to loud music and flashing lights. In the center of the room was a large staircase, going up a store, before spreading out into two smaller staircases, but at the top of the first, large staircase, was a statue. A woman stood in the astronomical position, on a pedestal. He went over and crouched down, reading the plate on the pedestal.

'_Her lips are like morphine, her touch the heat of passion, and she gives off an aphrodisiac that is unknown. She will be REBORN!'_

"He looked around and saw several occult-like images, scribbled on the walls. He had paid them no mind before, until now and how they said different things: 'She is our salvation', 'She will be reborn!', 'Down with the traitor and the enemy!', 'The world will become dark with her presence!'. They had been tricked into going to a cult ritual. Kabuto got to his feet and made his way towards Orochimaru.

"Lord Orochimaru, we're in an occult gathering!" Kabuto informed him, and Orochimaru waved him off.

"Fuck off Kabuto, I'm reading." Orochimaru hissed, the ladies taking the scrolls awake and walking off, Orochimaru got up and followed them, Kabuto left behind. All the guests turned and looked at Kabuto, their eyes turning red and they grinned viciously. Suddenly, they began turning from him and looking at the statue in surprise, as the found of a gong rang in the hall.

"My brothers and Sisters! The time has COME! For years, we've been awaiting the rebirth of our Master!" A woman announced, "We have found the CURE!" The woman stood just in front of the statue, and they guests gasped, and some cried as they smiled. "My brothers and sisters, our Mother is frail, but have no fear! We have her reincarnation! Tonight, she will awaken, and tomorrow, she will take the girl's body as her own, so that her immortality will be whole once more! Then, she will kill the Ninja and we will all be free from this curse!" They cheered, "Now, that we've lured the Child of the Ninja away, lock him up!"

~O~O~O~

Orochimaru was pushed into a dark room, wearing a white, thin Kimono, and looked around, seeing large windows. "You got locked in here too?" A female voice asked, and Orochimaru looked around, sensing only one other person in the room, the large windows letting in moon light that mostly light the room dimly, but the girl was still out of sight, until his eyes adjusted and he noticed she was wearing a thin kimono too. She sat on a large bed, sheathed in shadow. She sat on the edge and was looking out a window where no moonlight came from. "I…um…n-never mind." She murmured and he went over and sat on the bed, on the opposite side of her. It was like sitting on a cloud. He laid back and enjoyed himself, the female still looking out the window, a hand on the glass. The hand left and the girl lay on the bed, trying to take up as little space as possible on the California king-sized bed. A sweet smell was in the air- Orochimaru felt hot and the bed rocked, making him look over- the girl on her hands and knees- trying to climb out and leave him in the bed, but not disturb him. "O-Oops- my bad." The sweet scent got stronger and Orochimaru sat up. She got off the bed and went over to a door, and knocked on it, "Excuse me, can I be let out?" an eye slot in the door opened, and a pair of red eyes glared at the girl- an Uchiha?

"No, Reincarnation, you will stay in the room with the other useless human." Someone answered and she lowered her hand to her side, "Play cards or do something you do where you're from."

"B-But I don't have any of the things I do from where I'm from…"

"Well, find something." The eye slot shut with a bang and a click, as it was locked form the other side, and the girl sighed,

"This is what I get for hanging out with my friends after midnight…" she murmured to herself, knocking on the door, "E-Excuse me for asking another question, but, um, can you tell me where the lights are?" the eye slot opened,

"There are no lights- this is a cathedral, a holy place." Suddenly, several candles, hidden before, were lighted by some mysterious source, "We only have candle light to give you, Reincarnation."

"Stop it, that's not my name!" The girl said, and the eyes glared at her,

"Your name is unimportant. You have your light, now be quiet." They said and the eye slot closed like it had before; the girl tucked some hair behind her ear, and noticed an archway that Orochimaru noticed too- to a bathroom. She made her way over and went to the bathroom as Orochimaru investigated. There was a long mirror over a twin-sink counter, and on either side of the it was a personal medicine cabinet with a mirror as a door. The left side cabinet held men's accessories- cologne, after shave, shaving cream, men's razors- condoms- and other things. The right cabinet held female articles. The girl was looking around, searching, exploring the new surroundings, but with more physical searching than Orochimaru did. She ran her hands against the thick, oaken wood of a large dresser, and inside of it were clothes for her. She had also opened two doors in the bathroom- one leading to a twin shower bathroom, and another, to the toilet. She grabbed some things, finding drawers in the wardrobe as well. Orochimaru took notice of the black, gothic face veil she was wearing- like a dark wedding veil- that clashed with her white and silver kimono, as she went to the showers.

The door opened and a pair of women came in with the same scroll platter, making Orochimaru grin, and they set it down on a round table for him, before hastily leaving and the door slammed shut and locked. The Black-haired Sannin read the scrolls as the faceless girl showered. The door opened once more with a strange device, as the girl came out of the bathroom in a bathrobe, towel drying her hair. "OH! M-My iPod home!" The person quickly left, slamming the door behind them, and she bent over, plugging in and messing with the device, before music began and she retuned to the bathroom. She was doing very well on ignoring him, if Orochimaru could say that in the least. She came back out in a different but thin layer of a kimono, tying the sash into a bow, and turning the sash around so that the bow was in the back. She looked around and found something in the bathroom of interest, and went to one of the big windows, and stepped onto the window, the moonlight lighting up her frame and wrapping around her. She reached up high with a tube of bright red lip stick- and began to draw with it.

Orochimaru watched as she drew with the lipsticks- noticing she was actually very good at it. When she ran out of lipstick, she's go to the bathroom, grab another, and continue from where she left off. The Sanin glanced from his scrolls to her, occasionally, wanting to see what her creation looked like when she had finished- and she seemed to be going up the window- but couldn't reach the very top. He summoned up a cobra and she looked at it, "He can lift you to the top so you can finish your drawing." She looked back at him, then stepped on the large cobra's head and it lifted her up to finish her drawing.

"I'm done." He looked up and the cobra swayed to the right, moving them both out of the way so he could see. A captivating moral was now on the window- so well done, the window panes seemed to vanish and unhindered the picture's movement. The picture was of a beautiful angel, with battered and bloody, torn wings, reaching for the ceiling, her mouth open in a silent scream, and a male demon had wrapped itself around her lower legs, pulling her down, grinning as he did so. Long, lilac hair was given to the demon, with matching, shimmering skin and red eyes, long, gnarled horns sprouted from the demon's head and the claws of his hands were caught in the angel's dress, which had red hair and deep lilac eyes. Of course- you also had to think about the lipstick- there was never 'Bleach Blond' in their lipstick arsenal.

"Very nice." Orochimaru commented, and she smiled and leaned too far back, throwing the cobra off balance, and they tumbled down. As they tumbled down, the cobra tried to grab her- but only grabbing the sash around her waist and ripping it off before they both fell to the floor. The strange scent filled the room and Orochimaru blinked. It was strange in a good way, but it was stronger than ever. He looked over and the girl's kimono had fallen open, she closed it hastily, the scent's strength decreased slightly. He looked back at the scroll, and smaller versions of himself, appeared on his shoulders- one with angel wings, and the other with a pitchfork, demon horns, matching tail, and dark red wings.

"**Look, your self control won't hold out forever- you want sex, right? Just tap that ass! She's gonna die anyways."** The red Orochimaru said, and the White one, who also had a halo above his head and wore a long white robe, jolted in horror, _"N-No, Orochimaru, this is wrong! Keep reading your scrolls, you don't have any time to waste." _ The angel said, and the devil hissed, **"You god-damn pansy!" **The angel flinched, and The Devil leaned on Orochimaru's neck, **"Listen- we don't know how long she'll be here, and didn't the guard or something mention she was going to be sacrificed? Come on- can't hurt to have a little fun." **_"Orochimaru, this is scandalous! How could you think of taking advantage of a little girl? Just keep reading and push those feelings down like you have before." _**"She's really cute- and that weird scent has you turned on, right? Just have her then kill her. There are condoms in the cabinet, so no child support!" **_"I-If you WERE to have sexual intercourse with the girl, maybe you should be gentle- she could be a virgin and she looks very young. Maybe, ask her age?" _**"That's the worst question to ask a chick! Be rough, and if she doesn't like it, she'll get used to it." **_"What if she cries, you heartless jerk!" _**"Fuck you, you flower-smelling, flower-crown-making idiot, your god-damn gay!" **Orochimaru logically thought about the situation as he dismissed the cobra and kept reading. _"Oh, look at her Orochimaru! She doesn't know where she is, how she got here, and she doesn't really seem to be from here either! A one-night stand maybe the best idea, but she's never getting home."_

She continued to obliviously edit her moral- to perfect it, but only parts within reach, then went over to the bed and sat down, sighing, exhausted. The girl blinked, looking over at him, and he held her hand, "I don't think- I've heard your name." She blushed faintly in the dark.

"Excuse me for my rudeness- Its- um- well, my friends call me Psy." She said, (A/N: pronounced 'Sie'), "It's-um- sort for 'psycho'."

"What is your other name then?" Orochimaru asked, kissing her hand, "I want to hear it."

"…Ash." She replied and he kissed her finger tips,

"Hmm…Ash…" He repeated quietly, then, scroll set aside, pulled her to him and kissed her, "Your skin smells like an aphrodisiac." Orochimaru voiced, and she blushed, as he moved the veil to kiss her neck, making her shiver, "My, what a delicious reaction." He grinned, reaching up and grabbing the veil, she panicked.

"N-Noo, D-Don't!" She whimpered and he pulled it off anyways, tossing it aside, and she had her head turned to the side, holding her hair over her face. Caramel… her hair was the color of rich, creamy caramel. He pulled it back and she looked at him, and he stiffened. Deep, deep, green eyes captivated him. Pure- but they held something behind them. The scent's strength increased and wrapped around the Sannin- like the Demon did around the broken angel. Orochimaru kissed every finger tip and trailed kissed up her arm, to her elbow, then her shoulder, her collar bone, and then her neck, next was the lower jaw, and then to her ear where he rested and nibbled lightly. Several times, she feebly attempted to push him off, and even used words- 'The pen is mightier than the sword'- but he had chosen to listen to the lighter side. Take things slow and easy- and gradually, she stopped pushing him away. "What are you aiming for?" Orochimaru looked up, and she stared at him, her kimono limply falling from one shoulder, but still covering, and he pulled back, the girl already in his lap and his hands interlocked behind the small of her back.

What _was_ he aiming for? She adjusted her kimono, blushing in the light of the moon. He had minions, he had companions- what did he seek from this girl other than sexual indulgence? He held absolutely no answers, and he could not read her either, so he couldn't bounce off her weaknesses- whatever they were. "Aren't you stressed of being in this room?" He asked and she blinked, "I can make all of your stress vanish. Then, you'll be at complete peace." Orochimaru offered, and the girl looked unsure, and he laid her down on the bed, kissing her collar bone, leaving marks, whispering something in her ear and she blinked and he nipped her neck, a snake slipping out of his sleeve and gently wrapping around her wrists, and she looked at him, and he smirked gently, stroking her hair, "I'm an artist as well," he said, a hand on either side of her head, supporting him, "I would like the opportunity to paint 'pure bliss' on your face." She blushed and he chuckled, as she hid her face behind her hands. Baby blue. The nail polish on her nails was baby blue. How cute. "I'll paint your nails black- Because its one of my favorite colors." Orochimaru said, kissing the fingertip of her right index finger. He wanted to make sure that there would no longer be anyway she could wear baby blue or white on her nails- why does he have an obsession with nail polish? He smirked and withdrew, leaving to the bathroom for a condom. He held up two things when he returned, one in each hand, each hanging off his forefinger- Her bra and her panties. Her blush deepened, "One of the many perks of being a Ninja." He voiced, and she laughed, catching him off guard.

"Ah, you're right, that seems like a great ability!" She laughed, and pointed to him, "But, um, y-you too…" Orochimaru looked down and noticed his light kimono was just scraps of cloth. She blushed and looked away, "Y-You're a lot bigger than my boyfriend…" Orochimaru chuckled, kissing her neck, nipping it lightly and she shivered,

"Is that a compliment, Ash?" He asked, and she blushed, before he kissed her and slipped a hand between her legs making her shiver. "Adorable," he massaged her pussy and she kissed him. This girl was full of surprises, but that didn't mean she wasn't a girl. She dug her nails into his arms and Orochimaru gave no objection to her action, instead, he wondered what turned her on as he manually made her wet. He pulled his hand out from between her legs and licked them clean, before she said the cutest thing,

"I-It's all sticky and wet now…" Adorable! The result? Orochimaru lifted her up onto his hips and pushed inside of her. "Aahh!" She leaned against him and Orochimaru smirked, hands on her hips, slowly pulling out and sliding back in and repeated this, going faster with each thrust. She was really tight- unbelievably tight. Probably a virgin… she'd get clingy after this, wouldn't she? Maybe he should have thought more about this…and then he came. He mentally frowned, but kissed her fore head, running his fingers through her bangs, as she looked at his arms, "I-I'm sorry. My nails went so deep that they drew blood…" He chuckled.

"Don't worry about it; I've dealt with bigger wounds." He kissed her softly, "I'll go get us both some clothes-" Orochimaru put a hand to his head, feeling strangely dizzy all of a sudden, before he collapsed next to her, and she looked at him as he blacked out.

~O~O~O~

He woke up and found himself still in the same bed, paralyzed and unable to move. The girl was in a white yukata next to him, sitting on the bed, looking at him with worry, "Are you alright?"

"…I'm fine…" He hissed, then the door was thrown open abruptly, and he looked back, a pair of trench coat wearing males came in, a female with high, girlish pigtails in a short Lolita dress entered,

"Well, it's time for you to serve your purpose for living. Grab her, boys; she can't fight back like the other one can." The men grabbed each of her arms and dragged her off the bed and out of the room, another pair of men came and grabbed Orochimaru, "Oh, you'll be sacrificed to our mistress too and you can watch her skin the girl alive as she screams for help." The men dragged him out as well and down a flight of stairs, the girl struggling as maniacal laughter echoed.

In the foyer, on a poker table, was a woman, covering herself with money that was being bet on the game. She had long, dirty blond hair that was wavy. Deep, green eyes, wearing a black bikini with a small Uchiha clan symbol on each breast part of the bikini top and the back and front of the bottom part. She laughed, "Where's the first kill? Oh, I'm so hungry!"

"Mistress, we brought your first meal and your new body." The woman flipped over onto her hands and knees, the red-eyed people around her stopped laughing and playing poker, and she grinned.

"Ah- she's just like me- only smaller and cute." The woman grinned, stepping off of the table and walking over to the girl. She looked to be in her early 20's and she cupped the girl's cheek, "Ooh, her skin is soft too…"

"Bow, you revolting dogs! Bow to your mistress!" Someone snarled, and every one got to their knees and bowed to wards the strange woman- the ones holding the girl knelt and released her, and the ones holding Orochimaru, just knelt. "The Great Witch, Yamakazi-Dono." The 'Witch' smirked at her name being said,

"I'm amazed you've even remembered my name-"

"We became this way just so we could!" The pig-tailed girls blushed, "We all love, Yamakazi-Sensei." The Witch ignored the girl and produced a small red and blue pill, putting it on her tongue, then grabbed the girl's face and kissed her, the girl shivered and gulped down whatever she had been given by mouth, and the Witch withdrew,

"Hmm…She tastes good too! Let's try the other one-"

"Enough, Witch." The others got up and Orochimaru blinked. Kabuto stood there in a festive kimono, his blue eyes a black color, a sword on his hip, and she grinned,

"HA! I've been waiting for this moment for 1000 years, Ninja Master Kurosaki! Let's get it ON!" Kabuto narrowed his eyes, a completely different person,

"Your Kanji is as sloppy as ever, you American Whore!" WHAT THE FUCK! Did Kabuto just cuss? The Witch wiped around, and fire surrounded her in small orbs. They fought- colliding and clashing repeatedly and violently. Then, Kabuto slit the Witch's throat, and her subordinates went to her aid. The candle's flames burst into raging fires and caught fire to the entire cathedral. The girl looked around, panicked, and Orochimaru finally recovered from most of his paralysis- but not much. She caught him when he collapsed from the males releasing him.

"…Scrolls…." He murmured, and she blinked, setting him down and running off. Kabuto returned to normal and dragged Orochimaru out of the building as it collapsed into a burning inferno.

~ A day later, Orochimaru and Kabuto returned to the strange place, Orochimaru saying he had to look for something. When he searched the rubble- he found the girl. A beam from the ceiling had fallen on top of her, crushing her legs. She was alive, if not in severe pain from the breaking of her legs. The girl had ran back to get the scrolls he had been reading, and had covered them with her body when the building collapsed. It turns out, she just wanted him to have them- not as a 'thank you' or to trade them for anything of his- because she couldn't read them, and he seemed to be interested in them.

Orochimaru took her with him back to his base, Kabuto healed her legs, and, as he promised, he removed the baby blue nail polish from her nails, and painted them completely black. She was told she could stay with him until he finished all the scrolls, but something always seemed to get in the way. He'd even given her a nickname- 'Aphrodite', because her skin smells like an aphrodisiac. ~

~ [Black Nail Polish] end~


End file.
